Love is All Around
by Lola-2011
Summary: Dan Whitfield returns to Minneapolis and turns everything upside down for Mary and her new boyfriend Joe.
1. Chapter 1

Love is All Around

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG

It wasn't a particularly awful fight. It was just a fight about double standards. When Joe was dating other women she was suppose to be okay with it. Then again she was the reason their relationship moved to a more serious, monogamous level. She wanted more of a commitment and he agreed that he wanted one as well. But the entire point of her going out with Dan was to prove her feelings for Joe. To see if he really was the one for her. She felt as though Joe could at least allow her that.

The only thing the evening proved was that she was unsure of everything. Now that Dan Whitfield was back in the picture everything felt different. She found herself remembering old times and how close the two of them actually came to happily ever after. At one time Dan was the perfect match for her. Everyone thought so, her parents, her co-workers, her friends. Most importantly herself. And now those old feelings were flooding back to her, threatening to sweep her off of her feet.

Joe had burst in on the two of them, apologized, and then left. Mary had explained to Dan how she shouldn't have went out with him and that Joe was the one that she wanted to be with. Dan left her apartment disappointed, but respecting her decision. And the first thing Mary did was put on her coat, grab her keys, and head over to Joe's apartment. The events that unraveled there were disastrous and she left in tears.

Mary couldn't seem to remember when she had decided to drive to Dan's hotel or what exactly made her do it, but she found herself knocking on his door. She wiped at her mascara stained eyes as best she could, but there was no use. One look and anyone could figure out she had been crying.

Dan opened the door and with one look, pulled her inside. "Mary, what's wrong?" he asked, closing the door. "Why have you been crying?"

"Joe and I had a huge fight."

He guided her to the sofa where they both sat down. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." she said, wiping her eyes. "I went over to his apartment to see him and things just kind of blew up."

Dan handed her his handkerchief. "I'm sorry, Mary." he apologized. "I feel like this is all my fault."

She blotted at her tears. "No, it's not your fault." she assured him. "Joe and I haven't been together all that long and this isn't the first hiccup we've faced in our relationship."

"What happened before?"

"He was dating other women." she explained. "I went over to his apartment to surprise him and there was another woman there."

"Does he still see other women?"

"No." she replied. "After that we decided to only see each other."

"Until I came along."

"But this is different, Dan." she said. "You and I have a history together, you're not just some random guy I met at the grocery store. And besides I was honest and I told Joe about you."

"If you knew he would be hurt then why did you go out with me?"

"Because you're my friend above everything else." she said. "I thought I owed it to myself to see how I felt about you. And about Joe. I didn't want to have any regrets. I didn't think I could live with myself not knowing how things could have turned out if I didn't take the chance and go out with you. Even if it did hurt Joe."

Dan nodded. "How do you feel now?"

Mary shrugged. "I'm not sure." she replied. "I spent so much of tonight not allowing myself to have a good time that I don't feel like you and I got a fair chance."

"I think that you're just hurt right now, Mary."

"Maybe." she agreed. "But after everything that's happened tonight I'm not so sure of anything. Especially my relationship with Joe."

"I want to ask you a question."

"Anything."

"Do you love Joe?"

Mary smiled. "Yeah, I do." she replied. "But I also know how easy it is to love you."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Love is all Around

Chapter: 2

Rating: PG

Dan poured her a glass of water and brought it over to her. "When I called you I selfishly enough didn't expect you to be in a relationship." he confessed. "I realize that I started all of this, and I'm sorry, Mary, I really am."

She took a drink. "It's not your fault, Dan." she tried to assure him. "I should have told you about Joe right away. I guess if I felt as strongly about him as I thought, I would have."

"I think you were just taken by my charismatic charm." he teased.

Mary smiled. "Maybe." she sat the glass down on the cocktail table. "Don't get me wrong, you being here confuses the hell out of me, but just because Joe might not be Mr. Right doesn't mean you are either."

"I use to be." Dan said, softly. "I use to be the white knight in shining armor."

"And then you moved away."

"I asked you to come with me."

"I couldn't." she replied. "When I moved to Minneapolis I found everything I was looking for and I didn't want to give any of that up. I like being independent, I like being on my own."

"I know and I understand that now."

"You do?"

Dan nodded. "Yes." he said. "It took me a while, but I've finally realized that you like being a career woman. You're not one of those women who strive to be the perfect wife and mother."

"I never said that I didn't want to be a wife and mother." she told him. "But I want to do it on my terms and not on society's."

"A few years ago you wouldn't consider marriage at all." he said. "And when you finally accepted my proposal you broke it off without any hesitation."

"Without any hesitation?" she repeated. "That's not fair to say, Dan. I was completely heartbroken over you moving away. I was just at a place in my life where I needed to put myself first. Moving to a new city and starting over with you seemed like too much."

"We could have made it work."

"Could we have?" she questioned him. "Two new jobs, living together, building a marriage. I really don't think it would have worked out all that well. That's why I chose to stay here. Because as much as it hurt to lose you I think my way was far less painful."

"I never really looked at it like that." he said. "I guess you have a point. But now things are different. I'm back in Minneapolis and this is where I intend to stay. I would really like it if we could see each other again, but I understand if you don't want to."

"No, I want to see you again." she said. "I feel like you and I need a fair chance."

"What about Joe?"

"I don't know." she breathed out. "I'll talk to Joe when things calm down a little. If things calm down a little."

"All couples fight, Mary." he reminded her. "There's no way to avoid it."

"Yes, I know." she agreed. "But there are fights and then there are battles."

"Don't rush, okay?" he advised her. "I don't want you to regret anything. If break things off with Joe know you might resent me later. And I don't think I could take that."

"Someone's going to get hurt, Dan." she said. "There's no way to avoid it."

"I know." his voice was soft.

"I should get home, it's late."

Dan glanced at his watch. "It is late." he said. "Why don't you stay here?"

~Mary's Apartment~

It was around nine o'clock the next morning when she came home. She had changed clothes and was about to lay down when the doorbell rang. It was Joe, she knew it was. He was coming to apologize for his behavior and she knew that she had two choices, she could forgive him or leave him. Problem was she was still unsure about how she felt for either man.

She opened the door to find Dan on the other side. She was completely surprised to say the very least. It hadn't been a half hour ago that she left his hotel room. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it occurred to me after you left that we should have had breakfast." he closed the door behind him. "My hotel does have the best room service."

"We it's been my experience that breakfast is only offered if you've worked up an appetite for it." she smiled. "And you slept on the sofa."

"Mmm, very true." he agreed. "I still would like to fix you breakfast. I know how much you like my french toast."

"How can I possibly turn that down?"

He shrugged. "You can't, it's impossible."

"Okay, you cook breakfast." she said. "I'm going to take a shower."

"That sounds much more appealing than cooking breakfast." he said, reaching out for her. "Would you care for some company?"

Mary's lips met his for a soft kiss. It seemed so right, so natural. "As tempting of an offer as that is I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass."

He brushed the fallen hair back away from her face. "Good things come to those who wait, right?"

"Something like that."

"I hope so." he said. "But I must say my pyjamas look much better on you than they do on me. But then again they always did."

Instead of pulling away from him she found herself drawing nearer."Why do you always know the exact right thing to say?"

"It's a gift." he smiled. "But more than that it's because I know you so well."

"You think so?" she asked. "A few years have passed."

"Doesn't matter." Dan assured her. "I can still read you like a book."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "Right now you're thinking that if we stand here another minute we might not be able to control our actions."

And that's exactly what she was thinking. "Damn, you're good." she breathed out. "But I've made a commitment to Joe." the words just tumbled out.

"I know you have." he replied, reluctantly letting go. "And I would never try to talk you into breaking that commitment. I want you, all of you, not just your body. I want her mind, body, and heart. I wouldn't settle for anything less than that."

Mary smiled. "You're a good man Daniel Whitfield."

"Too much of a good man sometimes."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is All Around

Chapter: 3

Rating: PG

Against her better judgement Mary had spent the entire day with Dan. There was really no plan for the day. Dan made them breakfast and then they ventured out into the city. For the longest time they just walked around talking. Mainly about what they had been up to the past few years. And a little about the past.

After a movie and some dinner they returned to her apartment. There was an easiness in the atmosphere that wasn't there before. Very different from the previous night. Both of them were comfortable being around each other. It was almost as if their dynamic had changed, evolved. Whatever it was it was enough for Mary to make a decision.

She loved Dan, she really did. Over the years she always loved him, even when they were apart. And the way she felt for Dan was completely different than how she felt for Joe. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it just made her realize what she wanted that much more.

"I had a great time today, Mary."

"So did I." she replied. "It kind of put everything into perspective."

Dan nodded. "You've made a decision."

"This is so incredibly difficult for me." she said. "I've loved you for so long that I thought when this moment came that everything would just fall right into place."

"But it hasn't?"

"No." she breathed out. "I loved spending the day with you, but it only made me realize how much things have changed. I'm not the same person anymore that I was when I was with you. I'm in love with Joe. I know that he can be a bit irrational, especially the way he stormed it here last night, but I like that about him. I like that he's willing to fight for what he wants and not let his pride stand in the way."

"I understand." he said. "Things change, people change. But aren't you glad you at least had the opportunity to see how you felt about everything?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Knowing is much better than spending the rest of my life wondering what if."

"Are you going to be able to work things out with Joe?" he asked. "I know that the two of you had a pretty big fight last night."

"I hope so." she replied. "I think we've both cooled off enough that we can sit down and calmly talk things through."

"Well if things don't work out you know where to find me." he offered. "I hope Joe knows how incredibly lucky he is."

"Friends?"

Dan just shook his head. "I don't think so." he said. "I'm having enough trouble just sitting here with you, friendship would never work. Especially not if have to watch you with him."

"I'm sorry, Dan."

"Don't be sorry." he told her. "Just be absolutely sure that you love him."

Mary nodded. "I am."

xxxxx

Mary knocked softly on Joe's apartment door and waited for him to answer. She hoped that it wasn't too late, that they could make things right. As she stood there waiting a million thoughts clouded her mind. But once the door was opened and he was standing in front of her all her fears melted away. He moved to the side to let her into the livingroom.

He closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry." he immediately apologized. "I was only thinking about myself and I overreacted."

"No, no you didn't." she replied. "You reacted the only way a man in love should. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure out that you're the only man I want to be with."

Joe pulled her into his arms. "I love you, so much." he squeezed her tight. "I've never felt this way about anyone." he pulled back to look at her. "I was so afraid of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere." she assured him. "If you'll still have me, that is."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't want to imagine my life without you." he took her hand and led her to the sofa. "What do you say we make a fresh start?"

"I'd like that very much." she smiled. "But don't you want to know what happened with Dan though?"

"If you want to tell me." he said. "The only thing that matters to me is that you're here and that says more than anything."

"So we're going to be okay?"

"Yes." he replied. "I think we're going to be just fine."

"Good." she replied. "I know that Dan really upset things for us, but in a way I'm kind of glad he did. It made me realize how much I love you and how much I want to be with you."

"I guess something good did come out of it then." he said. "I know I acted like an ass, but I understand why you went out with him. The two of you have a history together and I think in your mind you always thought he was the one."

"Yeah, but now I know he's not." she smiled. "I know that you're the only man I want for the rest of my life."

Joe smiled. "The rest of your life?" he teased. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm more than sure."

He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "I think this calls for celebration." he said. "The first day of the rest of our lives together."

Mary arched an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Uh...dinner, dancing, maybe I can grab my jammies for a sleep over."

She smiled. "You won't need them."

"I think I like that idea even better." he kissed her again. "I love you, Mary Richards."

"I love you, too." she said. "And I have a very important question to ask you."

His lips touched to the side of her neck. "It can't wait?"

"No." she replied. "It can't wait."

Joe pulled back to look at her. "Ask away."

"Will you marry me?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Soft and sweet. "Yes." he said. "Right now if you want."

"I was thinking more along the lines of spring."

He nodded. "Spring sounds good." he said. "And a nice long honeymoon to follow. Maybe somewhere warm and tropical?"

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter."

Finished.


End file.
